The Ballad of Bellwether
by 1tT4k3sTw0
Summary: We know Dawn Bellwether as the deceitful and sly assistant mayor. But before that she was just a sheep wanting to make her dreams come true.
1. Chapter 1

**Has this been done before? I don't think this has been done before.**

Ch. 1: January

The alarm buzzed awake and Dawn Bellwether was already out of bed. The young sheep hurried to the bathroom, performed the morning rituals, and rushed back out to put on the school uniform that waited for her.

Today was a very big day, the first day of her last year at high school. After this she would be going out to Zootopia and making it a better place. And she knew just how she'd do it. She would become mayor.

She skipped downstairs to the kitchen where her father sat at the table, his laptop already out and his eyes on the screen.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he greeted his daughter as Dawn grabbed a bag of grass stems from the fridge.

"Morning, Dad."

"Nervous?"

"Excited," she corrected, placing her quick breakfast in her school bag before flinging it across her shoulders. "I'm going to get an early start."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving his computer, "You do good out there my future valedictorian."

Dawn gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door and heading to Albert Howlstein Academy.

.

The academy was for the rich and the extremely intelligent. Dawn prided herself on being the latter. She'd rather be in these wide great halls because she was smart, not because of how big her father's wallet was.

However she knew she was only a few who thought that. Plenty of her classmates were proud that their only accomplishment was having wealthy parents.

One such student she spotted down the hall.

Leodore Lionheart, a jock and incredibly egoistical lion was leaning against the wall, reading a text book. Dawn frowned, she had known Leodore since she was a lamb playing with building blocks and he never read text books, especially when he wasn't in class. The sheep internally shrugged, it was none of her business, and started to pass the lion as she continued down the hall.

But a large paw grabbed her shoulder and she let out a small squeak before jumping away and turning around. Leodore pulled his paw back and smiled awkwardly; his mane had just started to grow in last year and now framed his face but still wasn't fully grown.

"Smellwether," he greeted like it was a surprise to see her at school.

Dawn frowned with annoyance, they had spent twelve years together and he still couldn't remember her name, "Its Bellwether."

The lion nodded quickly, "Right, right. Anyway how was your summer?"

"Okay?" the words came out as a question, they had never been on talking terms before.

Leodore looked around, running his tongue over his teeth; he looked like he was going to say something and the sheep found herself curious.

But then a loud voice interrupted the would-be conversation.

"Dawn, Dawn!"

A rabbit with snowy white fur dashed to the two and tackled Dawn into a hug who quickly returned it with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Weiss," Dawn pulled back to look her friend up and down, "You look great!"

The bunny beamed, "You too! I've missed you so much!"

Dawn glanced at Leodore who still looked like he wanted to say something. But then the bell rung and mammals stormed into the hallway, the lion's friends immediately calling him forth. Leodore disappeared into the crowd and Dawn shrugged again, not worried about what the lion had to say. She linked her arm with her best friend, "Tell me about your summer camp," she insisted as the two continued down the hall.

.

The first day went off swimmingly; Dawn was pleased that Weiss was in a majority of classes, including gym. _That_ was one class she never excelled at while her athletic friend aced it with ease. Through the day she passed Leodore once or twice in the hallways and he kept giving her significant looks and she wondered if she was supposed to understand them. She didn't believe she had done anything wrong. And even though she could make the time to talk with him she hesitated, she had never been fully comfortable around predators and Leodore was just so big and loud. It was better to ignore him.

She was sitting in her final class, waiting with the rest for the bell to ring and to go home, when the intercom crackled to life: "Dawn Bellwether please report to the Counselor's office."

Frowning and confused Dawn obeyed the disembodied voice and found the counselor, Mrs. Huger, a lively hippo, waiting for her.

"Dawn, darling!" she greeted happily, "How was my favorite genius's first day?"

Dawn smiled sweetly, "It was good ma'am. Did you need me?"

"Yes, actually," the hippo urged Dawn into a large chair, the small sheep having to climb onto it. "I know you just got back and are still on a summer high but I was wondering if you'd be interested about gaining some extra credit this year."

"Of course," Dawn replied immediately, she was always up for gaining as much credit as possible.

"Fantastic," Mrs. Huger smiled. "Would you be up for tutoring? You've been requested."

Requested? Dawn was flattered. "I can do that."

"Great, you can start tomorrow if it's not too much trouble, after class."

Dawn nodded, "You got it, ma'am."

.

Dawn returned home to find her father still on the computer but he was now on the living room couch which meant he had moved around and eaten today.

Dawn cooked them dinner and sat next to her father who listened with one ear as she told him about her day and her new job as a tutor.

"That's sounds great, honey," he congratulated her. "You might just make another mammal as smart as you."

Dawn smiled proudly before taking their now empty dishes to the sink. She wished her father a good night (told him not to stay up too late) and headed upstairs to prepare for tomorrow's tutoring.

.

Weiss whistled appreciatively after Dawn told her about her new job.

"That's great, Dawn. It'll get you some experience with talking to people for when you're mayor. Plus, it might finally give you the respect you deserve from the rest of these rich snobs."

"You're rich too," Dawn reminded her as they settled down for their first class.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Yeah but I'm _nice_."

Dawn smiled before opening her textbook. Weiss _was_ nice and Dawn was grateful to have met her, her only friend in the academy. The rabbit was also going to be successful once she got out of the school; she was going to join the Olympics, standing for Zootopia and going up against much larger mammals. And Dawn believed she could win, because Weiss was a tryer who never gave up.

Suddenly the rabbit leaned forward to whisper in the sheep's ear, "Don't look now but someone's watching you."

Dawn looked up just as Leodore turned around in his seat to face the board again.

She glanced at Weiss who grinned cheekily. Dawn shook her head; she had more important things to worry about other than Leodore's strange behavior.

Hours later Dawn sat in the empty library, textbooks from all the class subjects open in front of her. She was told her student was in the same grade and she was trying to memorize as much as possible while she waited.

She couldn't help feeling excited, not only would she be getting credit but she'd be helping another mammal and that just felt _good_.

Someone then loudly cleared their throat and Dawn looked over her shoulder to see Leodore of all mammals hiding behind a book shelf, looking at her.

Dawn had had enough. "Are you spying on me?" she demanded.

"Of course not," Leodore's voice was a loud whisper.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Checking to make sure the library's empty."

"Why?"

Leodore glanced at the floor, "It's embarrassing… I'm almost out of school and I need a tutor."

Dawn's jaw dropped, she was going to tutor _Leodore Lionheart_?! She remembered him staring at her all the time and Mrs. Huger's words: _"You've been requested."_

"No one's here," Dawn assured him a little gruffly. "Now come sit down so we can start."

The lion finally nodded after glancing around and sat across from her, looking at the textbooks with expectation as if the books would pour their knowledge directly into his brain.

"Okay," Dawn began, pushing a literary text book toward him. "Let's start with this week's reading material."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to formerly apologize for titling chapter one as January. I live in America and am using the American school system so Dawn's school year starts on September. I fixed it but I did want to say sorry to the people who already read the first chapter.**

Ch. 2: October

Every Tuesday and Thursday Dawn had explained their class subjects to Leodore, explaining the books they read and the formulas they were taught. Dawn even made him miniature pop quizzes she'd surprise him with every other day. She came to the quick realization that Leodore was smart, he just didn't have the motivation and she blamed that on his friends. The rest of the jocks were so loud and reckless, always wanting to cut up in class instead of paying attention and Leodore was no better. She thought of telling him her thoughts on this but didn't feel like it was her place, plus, while she was slowly growing more comfortable around the predator she still sometimes found herself staring at his teeth making her pulse beat faster.

It was the end of October, Dawn was having Leodore list the dates of the Great Predator war when two groups of predators had fought a very bloody war, when the lion asked an unexpected question: "What are you doing for Halloween?"

Dawn blinked, surprised, they had never really talked about anything but school, "Halloween?"

"Yeah, you know when everyone dresses up and eat free candy?" Leodore answered in a joking tone, resting his chin on one giant paw.

"I know what Halloween is," Dawn pouted, "But why are you asking?"

"I'm a cat, I'm naturally curious," Leodore answered, "And I wanted to know what Dawn Bellwether does on her own time? I mean…you don't read textbooks during the holidays do you?"  
"I'll have you know that textbooks are shapers of future success," Dawn told him with a proud tip of her chin; "If you paid attention more you'd know that."  
Leodore frowned, "Come on, Bellwether! Don't you do _anything_ fun?"

"I'm not going to dress up and go trick or treating if that's what you're trying to get to," Dawn answered. She looked at the library clock on the wall; their session was almost over so she started to gather her supplies.

"You don't go to parties?"

She looked at him over her too small glasses, "What parties?"

Leodore looked up in thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, "Ah-hah! Fred's having a party tonight! You should check it out."

She knew Fred, he was a mule who didn't take anything seriously and was always making inappropriate joke and acting like girls couldn't keep their paws off him when in reality they always ran the other way when they saw him.

"I'm not sure…" Dawn began warily, "I'll probably be busy…"

"Reading textbooks, right," Leodore asked, cocking a smarmy brow.

Dawn's brow furrowed, she didn't understand why she was suddenly so annoyed. Didn't know why she cared if Leodore approved of her night's plans. But she found herself speaking, "I'll be there."

They had parted ways and Dawn was walking down the hall when she saw someone down the hall. It was Wade Jones.

A wolf and new student who had arrived at the beginning of the month, his fur was dark as night and his green eyes seemed to glow. No one knew much about him accept his old school friends gave him the nickname 'Frothy' and the smaller mammals tended to avoid him and Dawn was one of them. But today wasn't that option.

She took in a deep breath, reminded herself it wasn't the Stone Age, and continued down the hall. She felt Ivan's eyes on her and it took all her willpower not to shudder under his glowing gaze.

"You're still here," he rumbled the question and Dawn almost kept walking.

She forced herself to stop and looked up at him, "I was tutoring." _Not that it's any of your business_.

"Hmm," the wolf hummed deep in his throat, a toothpick was stuck between his fangs as he chewed it.

Dawn nodded and kept on walking. "I'd watch your tail," the wolf called after her. "Lionheart is a pack pleaser."

Dawn looked over her shoulder, "So?"

The wolf bared his fangs in a grin, "So packs can get hungry."

.

Once at home she immediately called Weiss and told her the new plans which the rabbit was completely for. She had always wanted Dawn to go and socialize but never truly pressed the issue.

"I'll get us some costumes and be over in thirty minutes," the bunny told her over the phone, "Time me!"

Dawn did and thirty minutes later, right on the dot, Weiss burst into the house, nearly giving Dawn's father a heart attack. She was already in her own costume, dressed as her favorite superhero QuickSloth from the Marvmal universe.

She was holding a familiar looking yellow dress and Dawn gave her a wry look, "You're funny."

"I already knew that," Weiss grinned, "Besides, you loved Bunny Beauty and Savage Fox."

This was true; Dawn grew up on the animated film where a deceitful rabbit had been cursed and transformed into a fox and a young rabbit met him and learned to love him despite his fox skin.

"Hurry and get this on," Weiss ordered, tossing the costume to the sheep. "We have a party to get to."

.

Fred lived at his parents' mansion and were away for the week. Despite the party having only officially started five minutes ago the large house was already packed. Mammals of all sizes and all kinds of costumes were in the house and in the yard, drinking and dancing.

Dawn ran a hoof over her dress, feeling like a little kid trick or treating. She and Weiss walked inside, the bunny was looking around with a smile already dancing to the music.

"This is my jam!" Weiss gushed, hopping in place.

"Go ahead," Dawn released her friend.

"You sure?"  
"Yeah, yeah," Dawn shooed her off, "Go show them how this dance is done."

Weiss disappeared into the crowd and Dawn was left alone, looking around for a face she was familiar enough to talk to. She walked into the kitchen, past a couple making out, to find Leodore (wearing a princely costume) talking to Fred who only wore a loin cloth.

The lion's eyes spotted her and widened in surprise, "Bellwether! You came!"

"I told you I would," Dawn replied staying a specific distance between the two large mammals who looked tipsy.

"Party animal," Leodore grinned and beckoned her forward, "Come here, come here. Fred was telling me about an old urban legend."

Dawn stepped a bit closer but then let out a yelp of surprise when Leodore reached forward and picked her up, placing her on the table.

"Start from the beginning," Leodore told the mule.

"Okay, it's called the Legend of Blue Blood: Years ago there was a wolf who tried to make friends with a pack of prey mammals but they didn't want anything to do with him. Thinking he was just a dumb predator."

Dawn frowned, that was an awfully depressed beginning of the story. But it _was_ an urban legend.

"So years passed and the once tiny wolf became big and fierce and started to mercilessly bully the prey that had rejected him. Tripping them in the halls, leaving dead birds in their lockers, he even bit one during a wrestling match in gym."

Dawn fought back a shudder as she imagined sharp fangs like Leodore's breaking through flesh and making blood spew.

"The preys had had enough and were desperate to get the wolf behind bars so they could have a moment's peace. So they went to an old witch doctor and bought a potion to make the wolf go savage so he would be muzzled and locked away. But they didn't realize how savage he would get.

"They snuck the potion into his food and almost immediately the wolf went crazy and attacked his classmates and teachers, tearing them to pieces…blood practically ran down the walls…screams were muffled by the thick doors of the cafeteria. The prey who had done this tried to hide but it was like the wolf knew they were guilty and stalked them across the bloodied room. One prey managed to throw a knife and nicked the wolf's cheek only to see his blood was the same blue of the potion. Then the wolf crept closer and closer as the prey realized their grave mistake…the wolf stalked closer, eyes wide and crazy, blood dripping from his giant fangs…his blue blood dripping like raindrops onto the floor…he got closer and then… _BAM_!"

He slammed his hooves onto the table with a loud yell, starling Dawn who let out a cry of surprise.

Fred and Leodore laughed loudly and Dawn felt herself warm under her wool.

"That wasn't necessary," she said stiffly, trying to appear unruffled. "And that story was hardly a masterpiece."

"It may not be Hamlet," Leodore grinned, "But it's still fun."

Dawn left the two to find Weiss, deciding she'd rather find her old friend then look for some new ones. At least at this party.

"Weiss," she called out, stepping around the dancing mammals. "Weiss?"

"Looking for the party rabbit?"

Wade's rumbling voice spoke from behind her and Dawn nearly jumped out of her wool.

"Y-yes," she stammered out, looking up at him.  
He wore a long red cloak that covered his entire body and left his face in shadows. But she could still make out his green eyes.

"I think the dance floor wasn't enough room for her. She ran outside singing at the top of her lungs."

Dawn let out a small sigh and headed to the door, but to her frightened surprise Wade was following her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm bored," the wolf replied, "I want to see what she's singing now."

Out on the large wrap around porch Dawn looked around for her friend but couldn't see her through the crowds. While Wade talked to a jaguar she headed to the back yard wanting to have some space from the large mammals that hid her friend from her.

She stepped out onto the grass and took a calming breath, staring up at the full moon. She wished she was more forceful, and then maybe she could enjoy herself and go back and joke with Leodore. Maybe even argue whose fault was in it in the Blue Blood legend. The prey or the predator?

"You left me."

Dawn whirled around to see Wade walking off the porch and to her side.

"I didn't leave you," she frowned, taking a step back. "You were busy talking."

He narrowed his eyes at her, having noticed the step she had taken. He cocked his head to the side, "Are you scared of me?"

Dawn swallowed, "What makes you think that?"

"I can see it in your eyes," he replied stoically, then grinned. "Do you think I'll eat you?"

Those words immediately made her heart beat patter but she forced a laugh, "Of course not."

"My apologizes," Wade replied as he pulled his hood off his head. "I thought you were smart. You looked like you were someone who followed her instincts."

Dawn had barely heard his words, she was too busy staring at his neck, where a blue stain made his fur sticky; despite the color it reminded her of blood.

"You-you and Fred are trying to play a trick on me," Dawn took another step back, her heart beating faster.

"I'm not a big fan of that donkey," he stepped forward, still grinning. "But I definitely like the look in your eyes." He licked his chops.

Dawn started to shake, trying to keep herself calm. She was trying to remind herself that Wade was only teasing her, trying to scare her. But another part, a bigger part, wanted to run away, to scream for help, because Wade was a predator and he could kill her right now.

"You _are_ scared of me," he continuing to move closer. "You want to run and scream."

Dawn closed her eyes as his shadow fell over her, making her feel even smaller than she already felt.

Wade snarled, " _Squeal_!"

She was pushed to the ground and there was a hot breath on her throat and she screamed her lungs out, calling for help. She heard the running of footsteps and shouts and a moment later she heard the laughter.

Opening her eyes she saw Wade stand up, dusting off his cloak and laughing. Weiss appeared out of the blue and hurried over to Dawn, pulling her into her arms. Dawn buried her face in her friend's shoulder, feeling tears of mortification rise.

"Oh you are all _so_ hilarious," Weiss snapped at the laughing mammals, her voice loud and fierce. "I can't wait until your parents cut you off and you're all living on the streets!"

She pulled Dawn with her, past the still snickering and mocking mammals as they headed back to their car. Dawn saw Leodore at the edge of her eye but refused to turn to him, not wanting to know if he was laughing or not.

"Don't listen to them," Weiss told her, giving Dawn a comforting pat. "They're just a bunch of jerks."

Dawn nodded mutely as her mind told her one thing: _I seriously believed Wade would kill me_.

 **A Guest on The Lucky Charm told me a cute Beauty and the Beast/Zootopia idea and I wanted to mention it. They also want me to write it but I do not plan on thinking about that any time soon because I already have three stories to finish.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: November

To Dawn's immense relief her classmates let the prank go after the first day back to school. Nevertheless she did everything she could to avoid Wade and every time she spotted mammals whispering to each other she was sure they were talking about her.

Meanwhile she continued to tutor Leodore who had tried to apologize for Wade but she pretended she hadn't heard him and the lion dropped the issue. They continued to study and while Dawn didn't want to say it Leodore was getting the material, prepping him for when the Christmas finals started.

When Thanksgiving break finally arrived Dawn hurried home, eager to talk to her father about dinner plans.

Only to find a half-packed suitcase on the kitchen table, Dawn's brow furrowed. "Daddy?" she called, walking up the steps to find her father pulling a suit out of his closet. "What are you doing?"

"Got some bad news, honey," her father cast her a sympathetic look. "I'm getting called away on a business trip, won't be back until your break is over."

Which meant she'd be having Thanksgiving alone, Dawn's ears drooped but she tried to put on a tough face, this wasn't the first time her father had to be called away during the holidays…she'd be find on her own.

"That's fine, Dad," she smiled and hugged him. "You just have a safe trip."

.

"Then come have Thanksgiving with me!"

As soon as her father had left to catch his bus Dawn had called Weiss to share her woes. The sheep blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure! My parents love you! Plus it's a good chance to hang out before…" Weiss's voice suddenly trailed off and Dawn frowned. There had been an air of sadness around her friend ever since November had started but Dawn had assumed it was her imagination. But now…

"Before what?" she asked.

"Before the year is over and we're off to college," the rabbit finally answered. "Look, just come over. We'll stuff ourselves full of carrot cake and watch cartoons with the little kids."

.

So come Thanksgiving Day that was exactly what Dawn did, with her famous grass casserole she strolled into the large mansion of Weiss's home. Her father was big in the carrot selling business, his biggest suppliers being a family in Bunnyburrow by the name of Hopps. As soon as Dawn walked into the lobby, decorated with a checkered tile floor, spring green wallpaper and a fancy flower vase next to a family portrait that took up an entire wall, a gaggle of bunnies hurried over, jumping up and down.

Dawn smiled kindly at the Weiss's siblings as she asked them where the kitchen was, they led her to the large room where their cook (a portly pig complete with a chef hat), accepted the casserole and kindly rejected her offer to help.

Instead the little bunnies grabbed her hooves and led her upstairs where Weiss was playing a video game with a few of the older bunnies.

"Dawn!" the rabbit's ears pricked up in excitement as she jumped up and ran to tackle her friend into a hug. "You came!"

"Y-you did invite me!" she stammered, taking note how sparse the room she recognized as a play room was. There was a TV, a foosball table, a couple of bean bags chairs and that was it except for a series of boxes in the corner. But before Dawn could comment Weiss was dragging her out and to back down the stairs to find her parents who were downstairs making calls to far away relatives.

Weiss's mother smiled at her when she spotted the two, "Hello, Dawn. I'm so glad you came!" She hugged the sheep and looked her over, "That's a lovely sun dress."

"Thank you, ma'am," Dawn smiled politely.

"Those glasses are awful small aren't they?" the older rabbit asked, examining them.

"Yes, they are," Weiss answered for her friend, "I told her I'd buy her new ones but she refused."

"It's fine really, I don't mind," Dawn quickly assured. In truth, she didn't like the thought of accepting charity from her best friend.

"Well, let's round up the children and get them to the dining room shall we?"

It took close to an hour to do just that, Weiss's mother constantly losing track when she counted her children. But finally everyone was rounded up and at the very large table where they said grace and dug into the giant, hearty meal their chef had prepared for them.

"So, Dawn," Weiss's father began, spearing a slice of carrot with his fork. "Weiss tells me you're tutoring the Lionhearts' son?"

She nodded, "Yes, sir."

"How's that coming along?"

"He's understanding the material," Dawn replied, "He wouldn't need me if he just focused in class."

"I've never liked those Lionhearts," he went on. "They're always using their status to get what they want instead of hard work."

"Hopefully we'll meet better mammals when we-" Weiss's mother stopped abruptly, her eyes wide with horror.

Dawn's brow furrowed and she looked to her friend who was staring down at her untouched plate. "When you…what?"

Weiss swallowed then looked to her parents and siblings who had all gone quiet. "Dawn, can you come outside with me please?"

The sheep nodded and the two left their plates and walked out onto the porch. Weiss sat down on the step and patted the place beside her, after a moment Dan joined her side.

"You're moving away, aren't you?"

Even though Dawn already knew the answer her throat still closed up when Weiss nodded.

"My dad wants to move closer to Bunnyburrow…I couldn't talk him out of it."

"I see," Dawn replied quietly, staring down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Dawn," Weiss nearly sobbed.

She looked up at her friend, "It's not your fault, Weiss. It's fine."

"No it _isn't_!" Weiss's glared at her, tears staining her white fur. "We're best friends Dawn and we can't spend our last school year together! Who knows when we'll see each other again! I don't want to leave you alone…"

"I'll be _fine_ ," Dawn continued to insist. "I want you to stay with your family, I only have a few more months and then I'll be off to college. Besides, we can talk all the time on the phone."

Weiss let out a shuddering breath and leaned against her friend's shoulder. "Why do you have to be such a trooper?"

Dawn smiled softly, "It's just how I am."

"I'm going to miss you, Dawn."

"I'm going to miss you too, Weiss."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: December

Weiss left by the end of November. Dawn was there to see the family off, accepting hugs from her parents and siblings who wished her well. Weiss looked ready to cry as she hugged her friend goodbye; Dawn forced herself to be strong for her, after all Weiss had always been so strong to her.

"Don't let them get to you," Weiss whispered to her.

Dawn nodded, knowing she was talking about the predators at school, but wondering if she could follow her friend's final advice.

Weiss kissed her cheek and waved one last time before climbing into her car. Dawn didn't stop waving until both the car and the moving vans were out of sight.

Now Dawn sat in the library, watching Leodore read over the material for the Christmas finals that would be coming up sooner rather than later, Dawn had already memorized it all back in the summer.

"I think I got it," Leodore spoke quietly, keeping his eyes on the book.

Dawn nodded. "That's good," she replied though she couldn't tell if he was talking to her or himself.

A low whistle had them both looking to their left and Dawn's heart stuttered in panic and not the first time she wanted to run away. Before them stood Wade, wearing his usual gray hoodie and ripped jeans, his expressionless greens eyes looking them both over.

Leodore cast an awkward glance at Dawn before he offered Wade a friendly grin, "Hey!"

Wade pulled his lips back into a smile, his teeth shining and Dawn fought back a shudder, "Hey, Leo. Hitting the books, hmm?"  
The lion nodded reluctantly, "I need to pass these Christmas finals, but I really can not _wait_ for the break to be here, Thanksgiving flew by."

Dawn agreed with him, her final month with Weiss had lasted as long as a blink. But thoughts of her friend scattered when Wade looked at her, "Hey, Cottontail."

"My name's Dawn," she breathed, almost too quiet for her own ears.

Wade smirked and rolled his eyes, "Still upset about that Halloween prank?"

Dawn looked down at her textbooks, hoping neither predator could hear her heart beat.

"Dawn has a different sense of humor," Leodore spoke up for her, surprising both the wolf and sheep.

"Heh, obviously," Wade looked at her, "It was a harmless prank, don't let it get to you, Fluffy." He reached his paw out and patted Dawn atop her head; it took all her willpower not to shudder once again.

"Well," Wade stepped back, "I just came back to see if this tutoring myth was true. Now that I see it is, I'll bid you adieu."

The wolf turned around and swaggered off and Dawn let out a breath of relief that came out a little too loud. Leodore frowned.

"You really don't like predators, huh?"

Dawn glanced away, not liking that he got it right on the dot but deciding she might as well be honest, she saw no point in lying to him. "No…"

He blinked, looking surprised by her bluntness, "Because of the prank?"

"I…I haven't liked predators since I was a lamb."

"What happened?"

She furrowed her brow, frowning at him, "Why do you need to know?"

He held up his paws peacefully, "I was just curious. You've helped me out so much I figured we could about stuff other than math."

"…Really?"

"Really."

Dawn gave him a suspicious look but started to talk: "When I was younger my mom, dad, and I lived out in an old, small house with all kinds of neighbors. But the ones that lived closest to us were a family of jackals, the pups were loud but friendly, and their mother was sweet. But something was wrong with their dad, he wasn't…he wasn't right. He was hostile and vicious, I thought he was crazy. My parents never told me what was actually wrong with him. My mom became friends with his wife, offering her and her pups a place to stay when he had his 'episodes'…but she always went back…'

Leodore's ears were pricked, his eyes on her as he listened attentively. Dawn's stomach twisted, she had only ever told Weiss this story and she trusted the rabbit to take it to her grave. She didn't trust Leodore.

"Go on," the lion urged. "I'm listening."  
Those two words got to her, she only had so many mammals willing to do just that.

"Life was like that for a long time. Eventually the pups were taken away, it just wasn't a good place for them to live. Their mother cried for hours that day, and then a few days later her husband had another episode, one of the worse, but this time she didn't try to escape. My dad wasn't home and my mom wanted to help her so bad…she told me to call the cops and ran over there. I did as she told me and then went outside… They were in the yard and my mother was trying to pull him off her friend but-but he was too strong… When the cops arrived my mom's friend wasn't moving and my mom couldn't get up…they took them to the hospital and by the time-by the time my dad got there they were both gone."

Dawn's sight was blurry with tears as she busied herself putting her books in her school bag. She felt so raw, laying out her worse memories out to someone she didn't even consider a friend.

"Dawn… Thanks for telling me."

She only nodded, unable to meet his eye as she climbed out of her chair and headed to the door. But she stopped before she could enter the hall, having one last thing to say.

"Know what I remember most about that day?"  
"What?" Leodore's voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

"That jackal's teeth."

.

It was the last day before Christmas break and the school was abuzz with the holiday energy.

Dawn smiled down at her report card, she had passed her finals with flying colors. It was something she was relieved for since the talk with Leodore had made her emotions all jumbled and unstable. But she had managed to keep it together before break let out.

The bell tolled and mammals dashed out, hurrying outside to fresh air and freedom. Dawn waited until the class was empty before sliding off her chair and heading out to the hallway. Her father had returned from his trip and promised to spend the holiday together.

"Dawn, Dawn!"

She turned around to see Leodore running toward her, a jolt of panic had her heart hammering, and then Leodore was lifting her into his arms and hugging her to his chest. Dawn could hear his heartbeat in her ear as he spun her around.

"I passed! I passed!" he gushed gleefully.

"Congratulations," she smiled against his mane, feeling proud as his tutor.

"Seriously, thank you," he repeated as he finally placed her down. "I mean it."

Dawn smiled down at the ground, unused to the flattery. "School year's not over yet."

"We're halfway there."

.

Dawn slept in Christmas morning, she had stopped jumping out of bed to wake her parents when it became just her _parent_.

When she did go downstairs her father was at the kitchen table, instead of having his computer in front of him he instead had a cup of coffee between his hooves, his eyes closed in blissful peace.

He opened them when Dawn reached his side. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Dawn smiled, "Merry Christmas, Dad."

The two enjoyed a pleasant breakfast and while they didn't talk they appreciated each other's company. They sat in the living room to exchange their gifts, Dawn's father had given her a new set of notebooks while she had bought him a tie. They relaxed and enjoyed watching holiday specials until a few hours later when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," her father said and walked out of the living room to the door. Dawn heard him talking to an unfamiliar voice for a moment and then returned, holding a red-wrapped present.

"Some otter just dropped this off, said it's for you," he told her, offering her the box. She accepted it despite her confusion, having no idea who it could be from.

Her father left the room to make some tea while she unwrapped it. Inside were a pair of brand new glasses. Her eyes widened as she picked them up, they were larger than her own pair. A perfect fit.

Under the glasses was a note with a name written in blocky lettering- Leodore Lionheart:

 _Hey, Dawn! Wanted to buy you a present to say thanks for being so awesome! I thought your glasses were too small so here's a new pair. Also, you are officially invited to my New Year's party, see you there!" -Leodore_

Dawn tried the new glasses on. She could see perfectly and her heart was beating faster despite her not being afraid or stressed, and a warm feeling she didn't know pooled I her chest.

Dawn smiled. _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: January

Dawn stepped into the crowded living room, all the mammals present were predators. Dawn leaned against a wall and closed her eyes, bass pounding into her eardrums. She took a few deep breaths before opening them and looking around the crowd.

All she saw was teeth.

"Dawn, you made it!" Leodore appeared in the crowd, smiling at her as he hurried to the side. When he stopped before her his smile grew larger, "You're wearing my glasses."

Dawn glanced away, feeling warm under her wool, "Y-yeah, they fit. Perfectly, actually, thank you."

He waved off her words, "Don't mention it. What friends are for."

She stared up at in shock. They were friends?"

Leodore looked around the room, "I know it's a lot of predators but they're all nice, and Wade wasn't invited."  
Those words calmed her and she followed him into the kitchen where he offered her some champagne.

"I don't drink," Dawn politely informed him when he offered her a glass.

"I figured as much," he chuckled, "But why not try it? It is a special occasion."

Dawn was ready to reject the offer again when an already tipsy predator nearly crashed into her, she jumped slightly, her heart racing while the panther offered a mumbled apology and swaggered off.

"I guess one sip won't hurt me," she decided and took the glass. Sipping it she found she liked the taste and the way it ran down her throat. She took another sip.

As time went on and Dawn had no idea what to say to the many predators Leodore introduced her to (and that Wade was prowling around) so she continued to take sips of her champagne-and ended up losing count.

Leodore and a couple of his pals ended up sitting at a table and watching in awe as the usually quiet Bellwether danced to a very energetic pop song.

"What did they do to this song?" Dawn asked the lion, almost slurring her words. "I used to hate it but now its like-WOW!"

He chuckled, "Why don't you come over and play cards with us?"

Truthfully he was worried she'd get stepped on, dancing around the much bigger mammals who had had even more champagne than her.

Dawn beamed widely, surprising the lion, and then scurried over to the table where Leodore picked her up and set her on the chain next to him.

"Are we playing poker?" she asked, having to stand up to be seen over the table. "I am very good; I could rob all of you of your pocket change."

The two mammals across from them, a jaguar and a fox, shared humorous glances.

"Let's play something a little less competitive," Leodore suggested, "How bout rummy?"

And so the four mammals enjoyed their game, Dawn chatting animatedly to no one in particular. She wasn't totally sure what she was going on about but by the predators' smiles she was very funny.

At one point Wade appeared at the table and asked to join in, his appearance had Dawn drinking more champagne, her whole body starting to feel like liquid.

The fox smacked the gum she was chewing, "We're outta chairs."

"Here, Dawn can sit with me," Leodore offered. "It looks like she's done playing anyway."

They looked at Dawn who was squinting at the cards despite her glasses. She looked up to see the four staring at her and placed her cards down. "Alright, I know when someone wants to avoid shame and defeat."

Leodore placed her on his lap and Wade took her seat, giving her occasional weird looks.

Watching mammals play cards was even more boring than actually playing it so Dawn ended up leaning against Leodore's chest and playing with his mane. All fear of predators had left her, at least temporarily.

Leodore gave her a weird look, "What are you doing, Dawn?"

"Your mane's grown out, Leo," she said, still running her hooves through it. "It's so _fluffy_. I love it!"

The fox and jaguar burst into laughter while Leodore looked flustered, Wade narrowed his eyes at the lion and sheep.

"The count down's about to start!" a loud voice yelled from the living room. The fox and jaguar tossed their cards onto the table and headed to the living room, still chuckling.

"Can you let my mane go now, Dawn?" Leodore asked.

Dawn released it with a pout, "Only if you carry me to the living room."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Leodore answered with a good-natured eye roll. Wade rolled his eyes as well but with a spiteful attitude.

Leodore carried her into the living room where all the mammals were surrounding a large TV that was counting down to midnight.

Dawn and Leodore joined in the chant: "Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One!"

The crowd jumped and hollered and Dawn waved her hands in the air, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
Dawn was buzzing on the energy of a brand new year and the champagne, feeling like so many different things were possible, the year was almost up and then she'd be in college and it would all be so amazing. This was the first time she had ever been happy since Weiss left.

She looked around the room, this was also the first time she'd be surrounded by predators-all by herself-and not be scared. Her grin widened.

She took in the couples that were kissing each other out of jubilation. She felt the contagious hype and before she knew it she was turned to Leodore, grabbed his face between her hooves, and kissed him.

 **I'm aware this chapter is short and I apologize.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: February

"You went to a party?" Weiss's voice over the phone was both shocked and impressed.

Dawn let out a pathetic sigh. "It wasn't one of my better moments."  
"Why? Was anyone mean to you?"

"No…all the predators were really nice, actually. I was just sloshed."

There was a shocked silence on the other line and then Weiss whispered in fright: "What did you do?"  
 _I kissed Leodore_. At least, that was what she had been told. She had woken up the next morning in her own bed, her head throbbing. Her father had informed her that the otter that had delivered her present delivered her home last night after midnight.

She had apologized for her childish behavior but her dad had only made her promise not to do it again. Truthfully she was a little put out that her father had been so unconcerned. But that was the least of her worries when she went back to school and predators from the party gave her strange looks, ranging from amusement, to concern, to downright annoyance. And to make it worse Leodore was avoiding her.

He'd see her from across the hall and an almost panicked look crossed his face before he walked the other way and Dawn was starting to become very frightened, trying to remember exactly what had happened last night-but all she could remember was dancing, the card game, and Wade's glaring eyes. Speaking of, the wolf would scowl at her every time he saw her and Dawn's heart would start pumping in fear. It was almost like she had done something wrong to the wolf and once again she desperately tried to remember what had happened at the party.

She wasn't that surprised when Leodore didn't show up to their tutoring session, but she couldn't help feeling a little hurt. She had thought they were becoming friends and friends told each other what was bothering them.

She sighed and packed up her things, walking out of the library, dragging her feet. Out in the hall she nearly jumped when she saw Wade.

The wolf was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, gently chewing a toothpick between his teeth, his green eyes on her.

"What do you want," Dawn asked, trying to stare at his eyes instead of his teeth.

The wolf looked her up and down, "You have no idea what you did, do you?"

Dawn didn't answer but knew her expression said it all.

Wade's eyes narrowed, "You kissed Lionheart."

" _What_!?"

"You were drunk and got caught up in the moment," the wolf replied in a flat voice. "That's why he's been avoiding you."

Dawn hurried past the wolf, "I have to go apologize!"

"Do you like him?" he asked quietly, making Dawn halt.

She looked over her shoulder at the wolf and furrowed her brow, "And if I do? What's it to you?"

The wolf stared at her for a minute before looking away, "Nothing. I guess."

.

Dawn found the lion outside just about to get into his car, she scurried after him.

"Leodore!" she yelled, "Wait!"

He had jumped at the sound of her voice but stayed where he was while she made it to his side.

"H-hey, Dawn," he greeted awkwardly, looking away.

"Wade told me what I did," she said breathlessly, knowing if she didn't say it fast she wouldn't say it at all. "I can barely remember that night but I am _so_ sorry! No wonder you didn't want to be around me, I promise I won't do it again! Please stay friends with me."

Leodore looked at her with surprise. "We're friends?" was all he asked.

But Dawn nodded, "Yes, we are." _You're my only friend now_.

"Huh," he replied. "Anyway…as for that kiss…"  
"It never happened?" Dawn suggested.

"Um…" Leodore looked strangely uncomfortable about that suggestion. "Sure?"

"And we can continue your tutoring?"  
He laughed, "I _do_ need it."

.

Their relationship returned to normal. Or so Dawn had believed. But then a few days later she found herself at the store, looking for groceries to buy, and ended up in the Valentine aisle.

 _What am I doing_ , she demanded of herself as she looked through the assortments of chocolates, trying to remember if Leodore had ever mentioned his favorite flavor.

 _I can just tell him it's from one friend to another_ , she thought.

 _Just friends don't do that_ , the voice of reason reminded her.

Dawn swallowed, picking up a box of caramel chocolates and examined it. What had happened to her? She used to be terrified of predators now she was developing a, dare she say it, crush on one.

But maybe it was because of the fact that Leodore was the reason her fear that had been following her ever since she was a lamb, was going away. She supposed anyone would have a crush after something like that. She had walked through the halls just yesterday completely at ease, passing dozens of predators and not even focusing on who they were, let alone their teeth. It had made her so happy.

Dawn smiled at the candy, ready to put it in her cart when familiar voices from the other aisle caught her attention.

"Did you heart what happened at Lionheart's party?"

Two more voices chimed 'yes' and Dawn recognized them as a group of cheerleaders who were always gossiping. She had never liked them or paid them attention but the mention of Leodore had her standing closer to the shelves to eavesdrop.

"I can't believe that sheep! I wished I had been there, bet it was hilarious!"  
Dawn's heart dropped.

"Who told you, Kelsey?"

"Wade did, he sounded really annoyed about it too. Wonder why?"

"Maybe _he_ wanted a kiss from little miss valedictorian," one of the girls laughed.

"Or maybe he's just old fashioned and doesn't approve of interspecies relationships."

"Forget Wade," another said, "How did _Lionheart_ take that?"

"Heard poor guy had no idea what to do. I imagine he was mortified for one."

"And he's still talking to her?" Kelsey asked with surprise.

"He probably feels sorry for her," was the answer. "She is just a sheep, after all."

Heavy hearted Dawn placed the chocolates back on the shelf and left the aisle.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: March

Valentine's Day came and went, Leodore had received numerous cards and chocolates from his many admirers but none of them were from Dawn. But she appreciated that he shared the chocolates with her during their tutoring session that day. As for her she had surprisingly gotten a small box of chocolates from an unnamed admirer. But she didn't dwell on it, school would soon be over and then she'd be gone.

The impatience and excitement were starting to set in, soon she'd be off to college and then she'd be out in the world, making it a better place.

But that was in the bag, she didn't have to worry about that. She needed to worry about Leodore.

His grades had tremendously improved to the point where he didn't need a tutor, and he knew it. He was coming in later and later to their sessions, sometimes not coming at all. But despite that her heart continued to quicken every time she saw him, when they talked she would always lean close to catch every word. And it was all driving her crazy.

Many times she thought about outright telling him, but she was never one to jump into things. She needed to get some information first, like if he was single.

Now if that was a math question she would've solved it in no time. But this was a social question, a subject she had never excelled at, she would barely call her grade 'average'.

She would need help, someone who already knew Leodore. And tragically she was on talking terms with only two mammals that spent time with him: Wade and Fred.

Dawn watched the mammals all day, trying to figure out which one would be best to help her. As time dwindled on she realized with rising dread it would have to be Wade. She didn't like the wolf but he at least wasn't Fred. That mule was…well…a jackass. He was rude, loud, sexist, trying everyone around him crazy, Dawn was realizing he less hung out with mammals and more trailed after them. She highly doubted Leodore would tell that mule anything as he was constantly blurting out things she knew must've been said in confidence. But Wade…he was mean as well but she was realizing it was just to her, he talked with Leodore and the rest of his pack and they appeared to enjoy the wolf's company who smiled politely at what felt like the entire student body. She wondered what _she_ did to get the wolf upset with her. Hopefully something a little bribery would fix.

It was a nice warm day so most of the class were enjoying their lunches outside, but Wade was sitting in the cafeteria, chewing on his claw and looking to be lost in thought.

His ears perked up in interest when Dawn suddenly sat across from him, placing a box of toothpicks and donuts on the table.

"These are for you," she told him, indicating to the items.

"Are they poisoned?" he asked, pulling the donut box closer and opening it. He lifted one of the sweets up and sniffed it.

"No, they're a bribe," Dawn answered, all business.

"A bribe for what?" Wade popped the donut into his mouth and started to chew.

"I need you."

Wade nearly choked at those words, having to take a long gulp of his soda before he could breathe again. He then looked at her with narrowed, disbelieving eyes, "You _what_?"

"I need you," Dawn repeated.

The wolf looked around but the cafeteria was empty. " _What_?" he repeated in a whisper.

"I need to ask you some questions about Leodore," she explained.

For whatever reason Wade's ears fell back against his skull and his eyes hardened, "Oh… And you wouldn't ask Leodore himself these questions because…?"

"He'd think it was weird," she said with embarrassment.

"You _are_ weird, Fluffy," Wade replied.

Dawn scowled, "Be that as it may, I was hoping you could answer the questions for me. If not I'll take those donuts and toothpicks back."

Wade lifted his brows, "You've gotten forceful." He picked up a toothpick and placed it between his teeth.

"Yes, I have," Dawn replied steely, surprised to realize it was true.

Wade let out a suffering sigh, "Very well, Cottontail. Ask away."

"Is Leodore single?" she went right to the point.

Wade blinked, staring at her in surprise.

"Well?" Dawn demanded when he didn't answer.

The wolf's eyes narrow, "You're actually going to do it. You're going to ask that lion to go out with you."

"I'll take it that means he's single?" Dawn went on.

The wolf's frown deepened, "Yeah, he is."

Dawn's heart jumped with joy. "Good, thank you. Now, has he ever given his opinion on interspecies relationships?"

The wolf cringed, not meeting her eye, "Isn't there anyone else you can ask these questions?"

"You're all I have," Dawn informed him regrettably.

The wolf scowled, his expression almost painful, "We talked about it…once."

"And?" she inquired further.

"…We're not against it."

Dawn smiled, "That's great. Thank you very much, Wade. Enjoy your donuts and toothpicks." She jumped off her chair and headed out to find Leodore, wanting to get her feelings off her chest right away.

"Dawn."

She stopped. That was the first time Wade had called her by her name. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Listen to your instincts," Wade growled, "Especially around me." He held up a donut, "I tend to bite the hand that feeds me."

.

She found Leodore outside with his friends and asked him if she could have a moment of his time, he followed her across the courtyard, away from any possible eavesdroppers.

"Sorry I didn't make it to our session yesterday," Leodore apologized immediately before Dawn could say anything.

"No, that's fine," she smiled in assurance. "Personally I don't think you need my help anymore."

He smiled, "Thanks…so, what did you need to talk about?"

Dawn took a deep breath. Her pulse was pounding and her nerves on edge. "I need to tell you something, Leodore…something important."

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes friendly and curious, "I'm listening."

Her mouth was dry and she felt like it was too hot under her wool.

"I like you," she whispered, almost too quiet for her own ears.

"Hmm?" Leodore hummed in question, having not been able to make out her words.

"I like you," she repeated a little louder, her eyes squeezed shut.

"I like you too," Leodore said in a friendly tone, he had misunderstood her words as something platonic. For a moment she thought of leaving it like that, panic in her chest making it hard to breathe. But if she did that Wade would laugh and tell her she was just a meek little sheep.

So she went on, "No, I _like_ like you."

Leodore started, looking shocked by the confession and Dawn honestly didn't know how to take that.

"But I'm a lion," he pointed out with a pained expression.

"I don't care about that," Dawn quickly assured him. "I don't like you because you're a lion, I like you because your nice and funny and-and it's because of you I'm not afraid all the time anymore…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at Leodore's face, looking uncomfortable and not making eye contact.

Dawn's heart shriveled and she took a step back.

"I…" Leodore began awkwardly, "I'm sorry…" He glanced over to his friends but the only one watching them was Wade who had joined the pack. Leodore cringed and finally met Dawn's eyes. "We're just such good friends… Aren't we? I don't want to mess that up.

 _Yeah, right_ , Dawn thought bitterly but only nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"I knew you would," Leodore tried to smile. "You're smart like that."

 _Obviously not smart enough_.

The lion nodded and started to back away, still looking uneasy. Dawn tried to speak, to say something to reassure the both of them but her throat was painfully tight. She let Leodore go.

She took a shuddering breath and turned around, not knowing where she was going but as long as it was far away from here she didn't care.

The sound of running footsteps had Dawn whirling around, hoping it was Leodore who wanted to take back everything he had said.

But it was only Wade.

"I told you," Wade smiled at her but oddly enough the grin held no malice. He looked genuinely happy.

 _Of course he is_ , Dawn thought to herself, _He was right_.

"Yeah," she managed to say, her voice hoarse. "You told me. Now leave me alone."

"Listen," the wolf began, ignoring her words, "Leo wouldn't be that great of a match anyway-"

"Shut _up_ ," she snapped viscously, surprising the predator. "How would you know who would be a good match for me, why are you so obsessed over my misery anyway? Do us both a favor and leave me alone, Wade. Or I assure you you'll regret it."

Dawn turned on her heel and ran, ran until she was far away from Wade and Leodore and everyone else. Until she was finally alone, which was the safest place to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8: April

Their tutoring stopped. A fact that both relived Dawn and broke her heart, but she knew it was the best. She couldn't let it depress her. One more month and then she would be gone far away from anything that had ever hurt her.

One more month, the worst was over.

Or so she had thought.

It was the first day of April, in other words April Fool's Day. Dawn stayed in class and on the side lines as the rest of her classmates enjoyed their final year of joke making, ridiculous but harmless pranks causing laughter and chaos all throughout the school. It was a fun day…until it wasn't.

Dawn was sitting in a corner of the cafeteria, reading a book to distract herself while she absentmindedly bunched on a celery stick. But as the lunch break drew to an end she started to hear laughter, snickering. She lifted her eyes to see a gazelle and porcupine had been looking at her, they quickly averted their gazes and walked away, their shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Her brow furrowed, Dawn looked around the room and realized other mammals had been watching her, the expression on their faces ranging from amusement, to concern, to actual disgust. Dawn quickly put up her tray and headed out of the cafeteria, she had no idea what had happened but she knew she wouldn't like it.

" _Wow,_ Bellwether!" a loud voice startled the sheep and she turned around to see a weasel and leopard smirking at her, the weasel was holding the school newspaper.

The leopard chuckled, "Never would've pegged you for a predophile."

Her heart dropped, " _What_?"

"It's all over the school's rag," the weasel said, offering her the newspaper. Dawn snatched it from the mammal and looked over the page he had been reading, her heart sinking further and further:

 **It was a strange opening of the new year when Dawn Bellwether made the moves on school favorite Leodore Lionheart. Sources say Lionheart tried to ignore the scandalous event only to be confessed to by the sheep. According to our fly on the wall Lionheart had rejected the sheep's feelings but no mammal knows for sure except for the interspecies 'couple'.**

Dawn felt like she was going to be sick, she dropped the newspaper and ran down the hall, the leopard and weasel's laughter following her as she went. She started heading to the restroom but knew other highly amused mammals would be there so instead she headed outside to the courtyard. It was mercifully empty and without further ado Dawn ran to a patch of bushes and vomited up her lunch.

When she had nothing left to bring up she stepped away from the bushes, wiping her mouth and trying to dry her now leaking eyes, her chest hurt and her breath coming in fast.

"Dawn." Leodore's voice was both the only and the last thing she wanted to hear. She looked up at the lion who had silently made it to her side, and cringed when she saw the betrayed look on his face.

"Did you do this?"

"Did I do what?"

Leodore held up a paw that clutched the school newspaper. "Did you tell them what happened?"

Her jaw dropped in disbelief, "Did _I_ tell them? Did _I_? Are you _kidding_ me, Leodore?! Why would I do that? _I'm_ the one whose suffering for it _you're_ the innocent victim who suffered because-what do you know-a prey had feelings!"

"I'm being laughed at too," Leodore began defensively.

But Dawn didn't want to hear it, "Please, I've bet you've been laughing about this whole thing with your friends. When did you tell them, as soon as I confessed to you? I bet they had a riot!"

"Bellwether…"

She cringed at the use of her last name but didn't stop. "You know, while I was being laughed at, while I ran out here to cry my eyes out, I was feeling a little guilty that you got dragged into this. Silly little me, you wouldn't suffer for this. You're a big strong predator. You, and Wade, and-" Dawn stopped. Wade…he did this! He had warned her that he bit the hand that fed him! For whatever reason he was out to get her, but he wasn't going up against a meek sheep anymore.

"Bellwether?" Leodore spoke up, unnerved by the hard glint in her eyes.

"Wade did this…" she breathed venomously.

"I doubt that," Leodore began, "It was probably someone else like Fred or-"

"He's the only other one who knew about this," Dawn said, already heading back into the building. "And he's going to regret ever opening that ugly mouth."

"Bellwether, wait," Leodore started, "You're going to do something you'll regret!"

Dawn looked over her shoulder at the lion. It was amazing that only a few short days ago her heart had jumped joyfully at the sight of him, her dislike of predators having vanished, but now her heart felt cold looking at him, and the dislike had returned full force.

"I already did," she answered and walked away.

.

She found Wade out near the library, right where he always waited for her and Leodore to finish their tutoring sessions.

The wolf was sitting on the empty floor, his legs spread out and his ankles locked, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

When she saw him her vision went red. Dawn stopped over and without warning kicked the wolf in the ankle as hard as she could. Wade let out a yelp of pain, opening his eyes and bringing his knees to his chest.

His eyes found Dawn and he stared at her with a mixture of shock and indignation, "What is wrong with you?!"  
"You're what's wrong with me!" Dawn growled. "You toldthe newspaper crew about my crush on Lionheart!"

Wade's ears pressed against his skull and his indignation rose, "No I didn't!"

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you," Dawn countered.

" _Because I didn't do it_ ," Wade snapped, his voice rising.

"You're the only one who could! I didn't and Leodore is just so _embarrassed_ by the whole thing that I know he didn't! That leaves you, because I was stupid enough to trust you!"

Wade laughed harshly, "Trust me? You never trusted me! I'm just a violent wolf!"

"You've never given me any reason to think otherwise," Dawn replied.

"I could raise money for charities and read to blind orphans and you would still never see me as anything but a shifty predator!"

"You're right," she said coldly, "Because that wouldn't be you, I knew exactly who you were since that Halloween party."

"It was a hateful prank and you know it."

The wolf snorted, "And you should've known that this isn't the Stone Age. What did you think I was going to do, Dawn? Eat you? Right there in front of an entire crowd?"

"I've heard the rumors about you," she admitted, "How you've bitten other mammals before."

"And I've heard the rumors about you," the wolf replied nastily. "You poor thing, lost your mother and was stuck with a workaholic father, you poor thing who didn't listen to friendly advice and fell in love with a stupid lion! You _poor_ thing! Still terrified of me because you can't help it! Because fear-"

Dawn slapped him, the sound echoing in the abandoned hall. Her shock reflected on Wade's face, she hadn't realized what she had done until it was too late to take it back.

Wade placed his paw on the cheek she had slapped, working his jaw.

"You…you don't know what you're talking about," she breathed, her throat closing in.

The wolf slowly turned his glowing green eyes to her, completely silent. And then he pounced.

Dawn let out a scream as the wolf pinned her to the floor, his paw on her chest. His bared fangs were a fraction from her face and all she could remember was that crazy jackal that had taken her mother away from her. She fought back the tears that were rising, making her vision blurry.

Wade pressed his lips to her ear; she shuddered at the feel of his hot breath.

"Fear _always_ works," the wolf whispered. And then he was releasing her, standing up and walking down the hall, leaving her alone on the floor, and never once turning his back.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9: May

Dawn stopped going to school. Mrs. Huger had what little work she had left delivered, and the sheep vowed she'd only see her awful classmates, would only see Wade and Leodore at graduation. And then she'd be gone for good.

Her father was just as excited for her, telling her about all the great opportunities college was going to give her, all the great career choices she would have. A part of her believed her dad was using her to see his dream become a reality, he himself not being able to be as successful as he had wished.

"I know, Dad," she assured him over and over again, her father unable to stop talking about it. "As soon as graduation is over I'm off to college to make the world a better place for all prey." Her use of the word prey had darkened the atmosphere just a little, they both knew she had said prey on purpose and they both knew why.

But finally, _finally_ , the day was here.

She stood in the auditorium, in her graduation robes and hat, surrounded by the classmates she would not miss. She kept her head high and made sure not to be anywhere near Leodore or Wade. Standing on the stage, waiting for the ceremony to start, she did not see her father out in the crowd, he had told her before she left that his boss was making him work late again, but it didn't bother Dawn, she made it to the finish line by herself, she would pass it on her own as well. If she felt a pang for anything it was that Weiss wasn't there with her.

Suddenly Mrs. Huger hurried into the auditorium, looking extremely concerned, the hippo stepped onto the edge of the stage and met Dawn's eye, beckoning her over. Confused Dawn obediently walked over, having to pass Leodore as she did so. She felt the lion's eyes on her but didn't look up at him.

"What is it?" she asked Mrs. Huger quietly.

The hippo's eyes were wide with concern, "The school just received a call…your father was in an accident."

.

Mr. Bellwether had been driving in the rain, when a driver lost control on the slick road and barreled into him. The sheep had bruised ribs and his leg had to be put in a cast but otherwise he would be fine. Dawn repeated those words to herself as she sat next to her father in the hospital room, hours had passed since she had arrived and she had missed her graduation. The paper that held her valedictorian speech was clutched between her hooves.

Finally her father stirred and opened his eyes; Dawn jumped out of her seat and stood next to the bed. "Daddy!" she gushed. "You okay?"

"What happened?" the ram moaned.

Dawn took his hoof in hers, "You were in a car accident, you got busted up a little but you'll be just fine, I promise."

He nodded, easily relaxing into the bed, "How did your graduation speech go?"

Dawn's head drooped, "I missed it."

" _What_?" her father demanded sharply, pulling his hoof away.

"The hospital called before the ceremony started," Dawn explained, "I needed to make sure you were okay."

"That's not important," her father replied angrily, "What's important is that you go through with your graduation and get your diploma and scholarships."

"They'll give them to me, Dad, its okay," Dawn insisted, put out by his temper. He was her _father_ , and the only family she had left, of course he was important.

"Listen to me, Dawn," her father said, his tone calming down, "Nothing is more important than your success. Swear to me you won't let anything get in the way of your success."  
"I swear, Dad," she promised, giving his shoulder a comforting pat. "In just a few days I'll be off to St. Silva Academy, our dream college, remember?"

Her father nodded, satisfied, and closed his eyes for a nap, "That'll be a good day."

Dawn nodded as well, _That'll be a good day_.

.

 _That day isn't going to come_.

Those words ran through her mind one day, when her father was finally released from the hospital and walking around on a crutch. She had received a letter from St. Silva, and she had opened it with glee, ready to jump for joy when she read the words that would officially make her dreams come true.

It was a rejection letter.

Dawn had nearly fallen to her knees, reading the paper over and over again; sure it was some kind of mistake. Without talking to her father she ran to the school to talk to Mrs. Huger, the hippo had been furious and called the college.

And now she sat in the same chair she had sat in when asked to tutor Leodore. She watched Mrs. Huger yell into the phone but her ears had gone numb and she couldn't make out any of her words. _That day isn't going to come_.

Finally Mrs. Huger angrily hung up the phone, but all that rage drained as soon as she met Dawn's eye, the sheep imagined she looked like Bambi, all wide-eyed and confused, not being able to comprehend what terrible thing had just happened.

"I'm so sorry, Dawn," the hippo sat heavily in her chair, looking utterly defeated. "They said they were out of room."

"I…I was on a scholarship," Dawn managed to say.

Mrs. Huger nodded, "I know, but they bumped you off. Turns out one family had been giving money to the college for years in order to have their son accepted. The only condition was that he needed to raise his grades and he did, so he's going."

"And I'm not," Dawn's words were like a question.

The hippo nodded and the sheep wanted to scream. "I'm so sorry-"

"Who was it?" Dawn demanded softly. "Who was the son?"

"…Leodore Lionheart."

Dawn took in a deep breath and nodded.

"There are still so many other colleges you can attend," Mrs. Huger tried to encourage, "You don't need St. Silva to be successful."  
"But I wanted it," Dawn breathed, her voice steadily rising as she continued, "It was the one thing I wanted, it was the only thing I had ever asked for, suffered for, and I _didn't get it_!"

"Dawn…" Mrs. Huger reached her hand out to comfort the sheep but she was already sliding out of her chair and walking out.

She managed to make it outside before she burst into sobs, falling to her knees and tearing into her wool.

Why? _Why_!? Why did she have to lose her mother when she was just a little lamb? Why did she have to be poor and work so much harder than everyone else? Why did her best friend have to leave her? Why did her father have to be obsessed with her academic life? Why did she have to tutor Leodore, fall in love with him, have her heart broken, be shamed for it, and have him _steal her one dream_?! WHY WHY WHY!?

It was a good thing that lion wasn't around; she would've probably killed him. For a crazy second she thought of doing just that, and then she would be able to go to St. Silva. She also thought of simply asking the lion to go to a different college but she could only imagine what he would say to that. Somewhere around the lines of 'I'm a rich predator and therefore more important than you, a poor prey.'

With blood shot eyes, a sore scalp, and a heart that might as well not be there for how shattered it was, Dawn walked home to deliver the bad news for her father.

 _That day is never,_ ever _going to come_.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10: Epilogue

Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether sat in her office, if you could call it that since it was just a boiler with a computer in it.

She had ended up going to a college closer to home but she made it a habit of not visiting home. She couldn't handle her father's disappointment, the look in his eyes. She even drifted away from Weiss despite their attempts to try. But Weiss had been successful, had become a professional athlete before settling down and marrying someone from the Hopps family. Dawn had even gone to the wedding, listening to the hundreds of rabbits talked, Weiss had introduced her to a Stu and Bonnie Hopps, telling her their daughter Judy was about to join the police academy. She had big dreams too, Dawn wished her well.

In return Weiss had been there when Dawn was elected the assistant mayor, but Dawn couldn't muster any happiness over that day knowing that Leodore had become the mayor, having been very successful thanks to St. Silva.

 _He really took everything away from me_.

After that between Dawn's work and Weiss expecting a litter the two friends drifted apart despite their years together, and now she was stuck with Leodore.

The lion either didn't remember her or pretended he didn't, Dawn didn't care, any feelings she had had for him had burned away after that awful day. But despite that resentment still burned, she was still underappreciated, after all her hard work she was still being looked down upon.

Dawn would give anything for a way to change that, no matter what it took…

Knocking on the door had her pulling away from the computer and walking to the door. Opening it she was face to face with a ram who was carrying a box of some kind of plant under arm.

"You the assistant mayor?" the sheep asked.

Dawn nodded, "Can I help you?"

"I need you to sign this," he handed her a clipboard, "So I can start selling my produce to Zootopia stores."

"What's your produce?" Dawn asked. She knew Leodore was supposed to handle things like this as well but the lion always put his work on her when he could.

"What produce?" Dawn looked into the box, they looked like moldy onions.

"Mindicampum Holicithius," the sheep answered.

Dawn glanced up at him, "Mindi what?"

"Ah, sorry, that is a mouthful isn't it? A lot of mammals just call them Night Howlers."

Dawn's eyes returned to the plants, "Night Howlers, you say? Tell me about them."


End file.
